


Finally just being Harry

by HaveFaithInMe



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFaithInMe/pseuds/HaveFaithInMe
Summary: Harry lives his life the way he wants after graduating Hogwarts. His life is full of kids and acceptance.
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905832
Kudos: 11





	Finally just being Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe in which after Sirius’s death, Harry received help from Clawtooth (Potter family account manager at Gringotts). Clawtooth organizes for Harry to receive healing and training. This changes his 6th and 7th years, allowing them to be average school years. There are also no Horcruxes so Dumbledore does not get poisoned from one. Ending of 7th year ends with The Battle, Harry winning against Voldermort. This is a short story to show how life for Harry could have gone if he decided on not being an Auror and instead wanted to help children.

Title: Finally just being Harry  
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020  
Ratings: G  
Warnings: None  
Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Harry Potter AU  
Category: Best Life  
Relationships: None  
Characters: Harry Potter, OCs  
Summary: Harry lives his life the way he wants after graduating Hogwarts. His life is full of kids and acceptance.  
Word Count: 1316

Harry Potter at age 27 was very different then Harry at age 15. Harry at 15 was going through the motions, but not really living. The summer after 5th year brought many changes for Harry. 

While lying in bed at the Dursley’s after 5th year, Harry was depressed and rethinking the whole year. He knew there were many choices and decisions made for him and that some of the ones he made for himself were not the best. He wondered what Sirius would want for him. What about his parents?  
Harry spent most of the summer going over his past and the future. Harry came to some hard realizations about the adults in his life. People who were supposed to keep him safe and care for him did not. He should have been able to trust and rely on the adults in his life and he could not. Harry knew what needed to be done to make a better life for himself and others. 

Harry grew up a lot that summer. He had seen too much death and had too much responsibility on his shoulders to just sit back and wait. Harry knew he needed to take steps to make sure he had the future he wanted. A future his parents and Sirius would be proud of.  
Harry decided he needed to get in contact with Gringotts to figure out his financial situation. His future was dependent on how much money he already had and how much was needed to fulfill his dreams. 

When Harry met with Gringotts he was introduced to the Potter family account manager, Clawtooth. Clawtooth went over all the assets in the Potter and Black accounts that Harry had access to or would have access to on his 17th birthday. Clawtooth let Harry know about investments and properties he owned. He also went over which properties he thought should be sold and which could work for the future Harry envisioned. 

Clawtooth was also able to introduce Harry to many professionals that summer and after that helped Harry obtain his dreams. One of them, a Healer was able to help Harry correct some of the deficiencies he obtained while living with the Dursleys, malnutrition and his eyesight were the two greatest. The Healer was also to help Harry some with blocking out Voldermort, he was able to help Harry find a way to relax his mind, instead of trying to empty it like Snape told Harry. 

Harry also knew he needed to stop Voldermort, not because he thought the prophecy was true, but because Voldermort did. Harry knew Voldermort would not stop until one of them was dead. Harry continued the path set out for him by Dumbledore, so that Harry and the Wizarding World would be safe from Voldermort. 

Harry kept his head down 6th year and any time people asked why he was not himself, he let them know that he was growing up, that he already lost his parents and godfather, so he was going to do his best to get out of this war with the rest of the people he cared about and himself intact. 

Summer after 6th year saw Harry spending a couple weeks at the Dursley’s before going to the Weasley’s for Bill’s wedding. Harry spent those weeks getting in touch with Clawtooth and anyone Clawtooth believed Harry needed to meet. 

Once Harry was at the Weasley’s he allowed himself some time for fun with his friends. They stayed up late talking, laughing and just being young for a little while.  
Dumbledore did come to visit Harry and his friends before Bill’s wedding and let them know that they would all receive special training during their last year at Hogwarts, if they wanted. Harry and friends were interested in finding out more about the training and spent the next couple days going over different possibilities. 

Bill and Fleur’ wedding was beautiful. Harry enjoyed the wedding, even if he did have to drink Polyjuice potion to disguise himself. 

7th year started and Harry along with his friends were soon busy with schoolwork and extra training. Harry and his group of friends had training every couple of nights. The training would consist of mental protection, DADA, potion knowledge, meditation, and healing. Everyone was so busy and tired, but all felt that this was exactly what they needed to do. Yes, there was some complaining, but mostly just to complain, they all loved the extra training. 

7th year ended the way most of Harry’s school years at school had, with a battle against Voldermort. This battle though was different in that Harry had the help of his friends and many others. The battle was intense and ended with Harry and Voldermort locked in a duel of pure magic. Voldermort might have had years of experience on Harry, but he did not wield his magic in the same effortless way that Harry did. Harry understood how and why his magic worked, therefore he was better in tune with himself and his magic. Harry’s magic let him know what to do in order to win and the battle ended with Voldemort a hollowed-out husk without magic or soul. 

With the world free of Voldermort, Harry was able to pursue his own interests. Harry knew exactly what he wanted to do, and more schooling was needed. Harry went to University, both Muggle and Magical to obtain degrees. Harry graduated with degrees in Healing and Education. 

Harry dreamt in the summer after Sirius’ death that he was in a house full of children. Children of all races, and ages that were walking, laughing, eating, running, and talking all around Harry. Dream Harry felt this sort of peace that real Harry had never felt, waking up Harry knew he would do whatever he could to make that a reality.

7 years after that dream, Harry was closer than ever to living it. Harry had just finished the renovations to the manor in which he was opening Artemis House. Artemis House, an orphanage where everybody could feel safe, an orphanage for muggles, squibs, and witches/wizards alike. The orphanage was Harry’s way to help those who cannot help themselves, children. Harry knew that the orphanage was going to be the best thing he ever did.

Present Day  
Harry continued his birthday ritual from when he was a child, he would wait up until midnight, make a wish. Since starting at Hogwarts, the ritual also included opening any presents that were sent to him. This year there were many more presents then expected, presents from friends from Hogwarts and kids that had moved out of Artemis House when they were old enough and ready. 

27 was going to be a great year for Harry, he could just tell. Harry was living the life he had always wanted. Harry ran an orphanage as well as a community center called the Marauder’s Den. He had his friends from Hogwarts, and he meet new people all the time through his work. 

Harry loved his life. He had the love of his kids and the knowledge that he was doing everything he could to keep them all safe, happy, and feeling loved. Harry knew that all his kids knew that they could turn to him and that he would always listen to them, that he would do his best to keep them from harm. Harry knew what it was like for adults to make decisions that affected him without his input, so he made sure that he always asked the children their thoughts and feelings. If the children were unable to offer any input or whatever reason, Harry had a team of people to help make sure the right decisions were made and not just what one-person thought was best. 

Harry surrounded himself with people who were accepting of magic, unconventionality, and differences. Harry was finally able to be just Harry.


End file.
